Pandora
Pandora is Zeliel's fraccion in the Espada. Appearance He has black hair and silver eyes. Pandora usually dresses in a formal attire, acting as Zeliel's butler/bodyguard. He wears a white blouse, a black coat, black pants, a pair of white gloves and a black hat. He takes delicate care of his clothing as when entering combat he makes sure to remove a majority of his clothing to prevent it from being destroyed. Personality Pandora is terrified of insects and becomes completely petrified when brought around one. Pandora seems cold and quiet but, despite this, he is also very caring and kind, especially towards his allies. Sometimes in times of great anger he reverts to a simplistic personality believing everything to be either black or white, where he destroys everything 'white' in attempt to erase the purity of the world. History Synopsis Powers And Abilities Absorbtion: By capturing his target in an elaborate seal produced off of the gloves he wears, Pandora is able to absorb his enemies into being allowing for him to gain their strength and fighting capabilities. Great Spiritual Power: Having absorbed thousands of Hollows Pandora has accumulated a rather large amount of spiritual energy. He has an incredibly high reiatsu level, granting him an incredibly durable hierro. Sonido: Pandora can use Sonído, easily evading attacks. *'Gemelos Sonído': By increasing his steps even a little will result in quasi-clones. He likens it to a game of magic tricks. The trick is used in order to surprise the opponent. The technique is not limited to only two clones, the number of clones through Gemelos Sonído can grow to a maximum of five. Enhanced Hierro: Like most other Arrancar, his body is protected with his spiritual pressure. He is able to effortlessly block Shikai attacks with only the back of his wrists. His hierro is hard enough that it allows him to withstand almost any attack with no sign of injury. He is capable of projecting a small barrier around his body further enhancing his defense. Investigative Immunization Expert: Pandora can analyze an opponent's abilities, in order to nullify the effects of their abilities, making him virtually immune to their attacks. The most prominent use of this ability is to block energy based attacks, after which Pandora can easily disperse it by analyzing its structure and reiatsu. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable masterful skill using it as his primary means of attack. Equally lethal using punches and kicks as well as being highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to even hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Pandora is highly masterful with his unique Zanpakutō. He uses his skill to become somewhat of a savage. He is commonly seen using brute strength to hack down an enemy's defense. Although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Pandora is also able to fight effectively with his Zanpakutō as well. Zanpakuto Resurrección: His zanpakuto is named Antinaturales Orden (Spanish for Unnatural Order). It is released with the command Spin. When released Pandora has massive long arms with long claws, similar to a cat, his gains a reddish tint. He seems to wear Jester's shoes, and he has two ribbon-like cape protrusions with bells at the end Resurrección Special Ability: His zanpakuto's special ability allows him to be able to change the 'Hierarchy' of things, since something of a higher hierarchy cannot be harmed by a lower hierarchy. For example making an opponent's zanpakuto a lower hierarchy than that of his his fur. Pandora typically does this to increase the hierarchy of his own claws so that even a shallow cut on the opponent does tremendous damage. Interdimensional Travel: Pandora is able to travel between The World of the Living, Hueco Mundo, and the Soul Society as he pleases. He bypasses the needed requirements to eneter any one of these areas by an unknown means, it is this power that makes him so dangerous as he is capable of teleporting a large group with him as well, or even use it to teleport his enemies away from his being. Category:RazeOfLight Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar Category:RazeOfLight Category:Male Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Fraccion Category:Hueco Mundo Resident Category:Antagonists Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters